Lie Ren
Lie Ren (Chinese Traditional: 獵人 Simplified: 猎人) is a student at Beacon Academy and a member of Team JNPR. His weapon of choice is a pair of green automatic pistols which have blades attached to them, named StormFlower. Appearance Lie Ren is a male teenager with long black hair and a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Eastern culture. He wears a dark-green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is the meaning of the name Ren. He wears black undersleeves beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. Personality Although not much is known about Ren, it can be deduced that he is mellow most of the time and wishes for peace and quiet in a manner like Blake Belladonna. All in all, he seems very much in control of himself, as shown by his calm and deliberate response to the appearance of the black half of a King Taijitu. He also may not be a morning person, as seen from his groan from having to get out of bed to get ready for the Initiation. He seems to be indifferent to Nora Valkyrie's flighty personality and has shown himself to be very patient, even when dealing with his hyperactive, happy-go-lucky childhood friend. Nora has called him "the perfect student," implying that he may be something of an intellectual. However, this is not to say that he is completely humorless. He appears to be slightly playful after finding Nora in the Emerald Forest. Ren is also indicated to be a bit of a cook, as he makes pancakes for the team in Episode 14. Abilities Lie Ren is a very capable fighter, and can hold his own against creatures such as a King Taijitu. He demonstrates peak physical ability, being able to do various acrobatics. He can move and react with impressive speed. Ren appears to be proficient in martial arts, using palm thrusts and various combat stances when fighting the King Taijitu. Along with his physical abilities, Ren can also skillfully wield his weapons and effectively uses them for both ranged and melee combat. Ren appears to have a high degree of control over his Aura. When fighting in the Emerald Forest, he first uses it defensively by forming a shield against the attack of a King Taijitu. After tearing its fangs off, Lie Ren uses his Aura offensively by blasting the black King Taijitu's fang through its own eye, blowing its head to pieces. Despite this, he still has a very limited amount of stamina, collapsing after he, and the rest of JNPR defeated the Death Stalker. His average endurance was also seen after defeating the King Taijitu, in which he was seen catching his breath. This could have been due to his heavy usage of Aura, which is needed to fight as shown in Jaunedice. Trivia *''Ren'' is Japanese for "lotus," hence his emblem. Lie (烈) is Chinese for "ardent." Liè rén (猎人) is Chinese for "huntsman." *Hua Mulan is widely believed to be the basis for Ren's character. Monty has stated that "All of Team JNPR disguised themself in the other gender in their inspired character,"Monty Oum's Twitter something that Hua Mulan is famous for. Additionally, his name is similar to Hua Mulan: hua (花) means "prosper," but also means "flower," and mùlán (木兰) means "magnolia." *To some degree, he bears a physical resemblance to Monty Oum, his voice actor. *He seems to wear the same clothes when he sleeps. *In the episode Players and Pieces, Ren appeared exhausted, twice. The first time was after he and Nora rode on an Ursa, and the second time was after Team JNPR killed the Death Stalker. Since Ren was voiced by the series' creator, Monty Oum, this could be a nod to Monty's tweets about his sleep deprivation, which he is well known for. *He has been seen resting his coffee mug on his palm instead of holding it by its handle, a style seen more often in Eastern cultures, as Eastern-style mugs have no handles. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team JNPR Category:Protagonists Category:Human